Lonelyness
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Lelaki itu merasa kesepian di dalam diam. Hingga seseorang datang untuk menemaninya. Oneshoot! Mind to check this out? RnR? I'll be very happy! / No Romance. . Hanya demi mengisi kotak Genre \\('-' ) / SuperShortMegaUltimateOnesho ot. / Bad on summary. / Ending 'gantung' / Check the sequel : Seems Different.


Lonelyness

Title : Lonelyness

Author : _just if you know who. Clue : Tom's Future_

Disclaimer : It's all Mom Jo's. I will never be mine ugh.

Leight : Super-Ultimate-Mega-Short-One-Shoot

Pairing : Awalnya _sih _mau DraRish—just if y'all know what do I mean—tapi yah~ Dramione all the way!x

Summary :

_Lelaki itu merasa kesepian di dalam diam. Hingga seseorang datang untuk menemaninya._

Well, enjoy!

Lelaki itu berdiri di pinggir danau. Sendiri dan tampak kesepian. Oh, tidak. Kesepian bukanlah kata _yang _tepat. Rambut platinanya tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Dia mendongak, menatap jauh ke Hogwarts. Suara-suara _itu _bahkan sampai terdengar di telinganya. Dia mendesis. _Well, regret always comes too late._

Tubuh lelaki itu menegang begitu mendengar langkah kaki. Dia tak mau melirik. Ekspresi waspada terpancar jelas di paras wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat erat. Telinganya mendengar dengan tajam.

"Aku bukan dementor yang siap membawamu ke Azkaban, Idiot," Ah.. Suara itu. Draco mengutuk dalam hati.

"Kau mengganggu saat-saat tertenang di dalam hidupku, Berang-berang," Suaranya masih tampak begitu tenang, meski dari gerak-geriknya, jelas lelaki Slytherin ini terganggu dengan kehadirannya—seorang Gryffindor. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Mau tak mau, rasa ingin tahunya mendesaknya untuk bertanya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Raja Pesta?" sindiran Hermione tak diacuhkan sedikitpun oleh Draco.

"Aku yang terlebih dahulu bertanya, jadi, lebih baik kau bungkam sajadan jawab pertanyaanku," Draco mendengus.

"Aku tak terbiasa dengan pesta-pesta. Lagipula, Harry, Ginny, Ron, serta Lavender hilang entah kemana," kemudian, gadis dengan rambut coklat itu mencibir kesal. "_Sial_."

Draco mengangkat alisnya. Lucu juga cara gadis itu mengumpat. Kemudian, setelah ucapan Hermione berhasil dicerna olehnya, dia menyeringai lebar. "Aha, kesepian, ya? Dimana teman-temanmu sudah siap dengan pasangannya masing-masing, kau ditinggal, begitu?" Draco kembali menyeringai. "Kupikir seorang gadis jenius sepertimu tidak bisa mengumpat."

Hermione meliriknya, angin malam berembus, mencumbu kulitnya. Nah, kenapa dia tidak membawa sweater atau syal?

"Khas Malfoy, selalu meninggikan dirinya. Banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarmu itupun, semata-mata hanya untuk popularitas serta ketenaran, kau tahu?" Draco menatapnya tajam. _Bingo! _Kena sasaran. Hermione merasa puas.

"Oke, kembali ke topik awal."

"Kau sendiri yang mengubah arah topiknya, Ferret."

"Terserahmu-lah."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tak ikut pesta, heh?" sergah Hermione, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, rasa dingin sulit untuk ditolak.

Draco bungkam.

_Kau sendiri kenapa tak ikut pesta? _Pertanyaan itu.

**Kenapa, Draco, kenapa kau tidak ikut pesta seperti yang lainnya? Kau seorang Raja Pesta dan kau melewatkan pesta terbesar sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts. Kenapa, Draco?**

Brengsek, tentu saja karna dia _bukan_lah seorang pahlawan. Dia ... dia seorang pengkhianat. Dia _calon _Death Eater. Dia mengkhianati Hogwarts. Dan gadis ini masih bertanya? Granger Idiot! Idiot! Pesta itu hanya untuk para pahlawan, bukan untuk para pengkhianat. Lihat saja teman-teman Slytherinnya, mereka ijin pulang ke rumah, melewatkan pesta ini. Draco hanya satu diantara segelintir Slytherin lainnya yang terlalu angkuh untuk ikut pesta tersebut. Pesta itu hanya dibuat untuk _Golden Trio_, Neville, Ginny, Luna.. serta para penyelamat Hogwarts lainnya.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Malfoy?"

"Ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu, berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu, Granger. Kau nona-tahu-segalanya. Dan tampaknya tidak mungkin kau sama sekali tak tahu alasanku."

"Ap—"

"Dan bila kau rupanya tidak tahu mengenai alasanku, lebih baik kau diam."

"_Ck_, dasar Malfoy. Terlalu arogan untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya," komentar Hermione pendek.

"Khas Granger, selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain," sahut Draco tak mau kalah. "Kupikir kau dengan Ron."

Hermione tak memprotes mengenai perubahan topik mendadak ini. "Sudah dari tahun keempat aku putus dengannya, Idiot. Kau terlalu sering bermain bersama para gadismu itu sehingga kau sama sekali tak tahu berita sekitar."

Draco melirik Hermione sejenak. Kemudian, dia melepaskan syal berwarna hijau dengan huruf 'M' terlihat jelas di ujung kirinya, meletakkannya di sekitar leher Hermione. Hermione mendongak.

"Apa? Aku hanya membantu dan mencoba perhatian!" Draco berusaha membela diri sendiri.

"Trims," Hermione menjawab pendek.

Hening. Keheningan kembali menjalar. Tak satupun diantara keduanya yang menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan.

Hermione melepas syalnya setelah beberapa lama berdiri tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, menyodorkannya ke Draco.

"Apa?" gumam Draco, tak mengerti akan reaksi Hermione.

"Aku mau kembali ke Hogwarts. Sudah terlalu malam. Kau mau kembali atau tidak?"

Draco menggeleng. "Pakai saja syal itu sampai kau masuk ke Hogwarts. Kau bisa mengembalikkannya besok."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Jangan melihatku seolah aku ini tahanan Azkaban yang lari, Rambut Semak,"

Hermione tak menggubris ejekkan Draco. "Well, kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Ferret."

Malam itu seperti malam-malam yang sudah berlalu. Draco kembali berdiri didepan danau tanpa ekspresi. Dan ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki, dia tersenyum.

Nah, orang yang dia tunggu sudah datang.

"Granger."

"Ya, Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa itu kau," Draco menyahut pendek. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Mengembalikan syalmu," jawab Hermione seiring tangannya menyerahkan syal Draco

Percakapan pendek berawal, hingga tanpa sadar malam sudah begitu pekat. Hermione mendongak.

"5 Galleons untuk yang terlebih dahulu sampai ke Hogwarts, bagaimana?" tawar Hermione.

Tanpa mengiyakan tawaran Hermione, Draco sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. "Lima Galleons, Granger!" seru Draco, terkekeh.

Hermione melotot, kemudian berlari sekuatnya. "Aku belum bilang mulai, Ferret Idiot!"

Sejak malam itu dan seterusnya, Draco tak pernah merasa kesepian sedikitpun.

A/N : Huaaa finally doneeee huahaha xd Tadi idenya muncul gitu aja pas denger lagu Enchanted. Iya, emang gada hubungannya-.- but well, gue juga mau bikin sekuelnya, ato mungkin gelar 'One-Shoot' ntar berubah jadi gelar 'FF-author-amatir-yang-ditinggalkan.' Lol jk.

Last, Review, please?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
